


Confession

by DifferentChild



Series: Post War (Canon Divergent) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance, mentions of Lotura - Freeform, mentions of past allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentChild/pseuds/DifferentChild
Summary: Keith had had it.All Lance ever talked about was Allura.Enough was enough.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Post War (Canon Divergent) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522613
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HyperactivePuppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperactivePuppy/gifts).

> Inspired by a conversation I had with my amazing friend earlier this evening.

"I shouldn't miss her. I shouldn't. It's been a while now. But she's with LOTOR. Ugh!" Lance threw himself back on the couch dramatically, looking back up at Keith.

"I thought she was dead. Found out she was alive. Got back together, only for it not to work! And then she ends up with him. Out of everyone, HIM?! Couldn't it have been like Romelle or something? They're close. Plus it would've at least been a chick then…"

That was it. The last straw. "You're such an idiot!!" Keith couldn't take it anymore. "Allura this. Allura that. I could see if when you thought she was dead but she'd alive Lance. And happy. Move on!!!" With me. But that part was left unsaid.

The words struck a chord with the Blue turned Red paladin. A mixture of pain and anger on his face. "She was my first love, okay?! It's not that easy! And hey, I thought you hated the guy too! I thought you'd be on my side!!"

He was. The first even he lost count of how many times. Now? Now he was through. Lance didn't see how much he was hurting Keith.

Normally he wouldn't say anything. Shiro reminded him Lance could lash out and might hurt Keith if he did this at the wrong time. It had become too much this time. Enough was enough. 

"I don't love the guy. But she's HAPPY. And he's not manipulating her anymore. So that's what matters. You're so fucking blind Lance. You're so focused on what isn't happening that you don't see what COULD happen. What's right in front of your goddamn face!"

Keith threw his hands up and had to resist punching the wall.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cue oblivious Lance. Something Keith was simultaneously frustrated and amused by. It could be pretty cute under the right circumstances. 

"What's that - " Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't… Fuck it. He had to.

"I LOVE YOU OKAY?" There. He let out the words that had been bubbling beneath the surface for far too long. The words that were no longer simple attraction or a basic crush. The words that he had longed to hear for years…

"Wait...you what?!" Stunned was the best word to describe Lance at the moment. Shocked even. Borderline speechless..

"Don't mock me. Don't even start." Keith stood, not even caring that they were at his place. He needed to get out. Go. Anywhere. Somewhere. He couldn't do this.

"No no no! Keith! Wait!" Making one of the more dangerous possible moves, getting in the way of Keith and the door, Lance shook his head.

"I'm not mocking you...I just…" He fidgeted. "I thought you hated me…"

The half-Galra scoffed. "ME? Hate YOU? If I remember you were the one who started hating ME out of nowhere."

"I didn't HATE you…" He looked down, not sure if he could look him in the eyes when admitting this. "I was jealous."

Keith's jaw dropped. "Of what?"

"You…" Lance's hands dropped, no longer forcefully holding Keith back.

"Why?" He lost his dad. He went to foster care where things...weren't great. He only even got into the Garrison because of Shiro. "What the hell did you have to be jealous of?"

"Your talent OK!?!" It was Lance's turn to throw his hands around. " Everything you did you just were good at. When we were cadets you were a fighter pilot and I was a cargo pilot. You just came in I'm blew everyone out of the water. You have the highest scores on all the simulations. You passed everything so well. Your raw talent was something I'd never have…" 

That was hard to admit.

"Lance…"

"No. Let me finish. I had to work really hard. English isn't my first language. That was bad enough. Add in the dyslexia, the ADHD? It was rough. On TOP of that. I'm not as naturally skilled as you. You just showed up and suddenly I didn't know what to do with myself. I had to be better to be enough. "

THAT was what he thought?! "You fucking idiot!" Keith threw a pillow at him, trying to channel his temper into something less dangerous. 

" Sure. I'm good at flying. I can't argue with you there."

"Better than good…" The Latino mumbled, head down as he wallowed.

"Shut up!" Maybe idiot wasn't the right choice of word given Lance's insecurities but he was mad. He'd fix it later…

"I panicked. I freaked out. Do you know how many times Shiro had to talk me out of quitting? I was terrified. I was a screw up. I was the kid that always got in trouble. I didn't know what to do. I spent hours crying and doubting myself. So yea, you had stuff you went through. I'm not doubting that. But you're not the only one." That hurt. "And I got kicked out without Shiro around. You never had that problem."

"Keith…" Distance had been put between them as Lance tried to close the gap. 

"Stop. Okay? Just...I know you mean well. And I'm not trying to diminish your problems. I just want you to know I'm not perfect. Don't ever say that shit."

Now he'd exposed himself and his damn feelings and Lance didn't return them and he'd made a fool of himself. Failure seemed to be his fate…

"I won't. Okay? I won't tell you were perfect then. But I'll tell you you're perfect now. You've been listening to me complain about Allura when you felt this way? Why didn't you say something?"

He tilted his head. Lance wasn't making any sense. "What do you mean I'm perfect now?" What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Why didn't I tell you? What was I supposed to say? Hey stop complaining about your ex because I've loved you since we were at war and you were willing to sacrifice yourself for the team like the selfless jackass you can be sometimes?"

Never had Lance had words escaped him quite so much in his life as he was right now. "You've...felt this way since Voltron?" When he was hitting on every girl he saw and always flirting with Allura?

"Yea. And I was pretty damn sure you were straight. I mean, you made that pretty clear…"

"Ok hold up." Lance had to confess something. "I'm actually bi thank you very much. I just...didn't know how to deal with that then. I was brought up that like I was supposed to like girls and I did. So I stuck with that. I was worried about what they would think…"

That was something Keith would never understand. His dad died when he was young but always said he'd love him no matter. And his mom? Apparently sexuality wasn't a big deal in Galra culture. Of all the issues with it, that wasn't one. Krolia didn't understand the problem. 

"But Veronica's dating Acxa and your parents don't seem to care." Wait, he's Bi?!

"I know that now, pero before I didn't. I was worried. It was dumb but that's beside the point. "

"What IS the point?" As soon as Lance just said that he didn't have feelings for him, the sooner you give move on and stop lying to himself. This had gone on too long.

He was rambling. "The point is...I don't hate you. I never did. And...I love you too."

Keith had prepared for this. "Yea I know you don't...wait what?" 

"I...love you too." Lance said with a smile, a bit shyly. " I've had a thing for you for a while and I think that's part of why was jealous. Now I still would have been jealous either way honestly because you're amazing. Even if you say you don't want to be called perfect you are. Maybe not the perfect pilot. Maybe not the perfect student. But you're perfect for me."

He bridged the gap, closing the remaining distance as he pulled Keith close. " I'm sorry took me so long to say it. I'm sorry that I didn't see it sooner. I thought you wouldn't like me."

Had he known Keith was into guys? No. But he didn't know what Keith Was into. Or IF. Keith seemed to be more interested in combat than relationships. 

"I already told you. I've felt this way for a while now...I meant it. Everything I said. I'm sorry I called you an idiot." After expressing his insecurities over his intelligence and capabilities. There were other times when Lance 100% deserved that title. This just wasn't one.

"And I'm sorry I waited so long. You're right. I should have gotten over her. I should have moved on. I should have looked great in front of me because I've been missing out on a whole lot…" Lance pulled Keith in tightly for a hug, causing the black haired boy, no, man, to tense before relaxing into the embrace. 

"I love you Keith. And I want to do this right. I want to do this. No more talking about Allura like that. No more flirting with others. Just you. Just us. " Pulling back to see his face. 

"Just...us?" Keith was and all that experienced with relationships. He was kind Of particular and had never felt this way about anyone else.

"Just us." The Cuban parroted and promised. "Now until whenever you get sick of me…"

"Lance…"

He laughed. " I'm kidding. Otherwise you'd never stay with me because I drive you crazy. Seriously though,would you like to go out with me? On a date? Or five?" Again he injected humor into the situation in order to make himself less nervous.

Tables turned, Keith blushed a bit, surprised when Lance was serious.

"I…"

"Think about it. Its okay. Take all the time you want."

"I don't need time." As Lance turned to leave, Keith spun him back as they ended up face-to-face again

" I told you how I Felt. I was serious. I love you Lance. Of course I'll go out with you, you dork."

Lance a smile brighten the Room. "It's a date…"

"A date. "

Keith couldn't hold back a smile himself. This is not how he saw it going. It went better than he could have imagined.

Lance loved him back. He wasn't freaked out by the word choice. And they would be going on the date.

The day turned out pretty good after all...

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is! Lance nsver stops.
> 
> Keith is awkward.
> 
> Andddd I suck at endings.
> 
> I wasn't sure how to finish it. But I wanted to make it clear the even if the next steps are a but unlear right now, their feelings no longer are. 
> 
> ♡


End file.
